A Perfect Triangle
by Mairalynn
Summary: She was stuck in a love triangle. PSA: This polyamorous ship is LGBT


Hermione walked down the corridor to charms, early as always, thinking about her current situation. She was stuck in a love triangle. Yes, you heard that right, bushy haired know it all Hermione Granger was in a love triangle with the two princes of Slytherin. As if summoned, one of said pulled her into an alcove as she walked past it. Draco pulled her close to her, nestling his head into her neck and sighing, "Granger."

"Draco" Hermione replied smiling, twining her arms around his hips and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you." He mumbled into her neck, gripping her sides and trying to pull her even closer, though that was nearly impossible.

"We just saw each other Draco" Hermione softly giggled. God, he was making her giggle, who were they turning her into?

"But I can't hold you like this in Potions." Draco whined, tightening his grip on her.

"You can't, and you can't hold me any longer now because I need to get to charms." Hermione separated them and ran her hands through Draco's hair.

"Skip. Come down to the lake with me." Draco grabbed her hands in his.

"Draco, it's January. And besides, I'm not skipping class." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, slipping her hands from his.

"I'm sure I could find a way to keep you warm." Draco smirked deviously, resulting in Hermione hitting him in the shoulder and him jokingly clutching his shoulder in fake pain, smiling all the time.

"Goodbye Draco" Hermione whispered taking a step back from him, moving to leave the alcove.

"Bye love" Draco whispered back, leaning his head against the wall behind him as Hermione left for charms. He was stuck in a love triangle. If you had told him that he would be in love with Hermione Granger, the know-it-all, and Blaise Zabini, his best friend since birth, a year ago he would have laughed in your face. But, a lot of things changed during the war. He was given a lot of time to think about things, and discover that he liked Blaise, like, loved Blaise. It was a closely held secret that he liked him, or men in general. His father would have killed him if he found out.

Hermione was grabbed on her way to dinner as well, pulled behind a tapestry until she was hidden from view. Hermione fought back her instinct to fight as she felt a pair of lips on her neck and a firm chest behind her back. A hand was softly resting on her stomach, letting her know that she could move away from him at any time, as Blaise peppered light kisses up and down her neck. "You two and your alcoves, I swear." Hermione laughed softly.

Blaise smiled against her neck, pulling away to whisper in her ear, "We're Slytherins cara, we like our privacy."

Hermione hummed, murmuring "I love it when you speak Italian."

Blaise spun her around, kissing her deeply when she faced him. After he broke the kiss off, he whispered to her "Good. You'll have to get used to it."

She twined her arms around his neck, "And I will, but right now, I have to get to dinner. I want to meet both of you tonight, at midnight, your choice of place."

"I'm sure no one would notice if you spent the night in Slytherin dorms" Blaise smirked and ran his hand down her arm, lacing his hands with hers.

"Half of the Slytherins still want me dead, so I don't think that would be the wisest decision." Hermione squeezed his hand, smiling gently up at him.

"Alright, alright. How about the astronomy tower?"

"I think I could deal with that." her smile grew even wider as she let go of his hand to put her hand behind his neck and pull him down to her for a short kiss. "You get to tell Draco, I have to go to dinner; Ginny's waiting for me"

Blaise's smile was miles wide as he murmured "Okay". As he watched her walk out from behind the tapestry, he realised that he was absolutely smitten with Hermione Granger.

Hermione arrived early at the Astronomy tower, at half past eleven. She spent a good amount of time just staring up at the constellations, wondering how, out of all of the universe, she had wound up with two people she loved and cared for. Even when she was little, she had never thought that she would find someone that would fall in love with her like the princes always did with the princesses. She had grown up with the vision of herself alone when she was old, the current situation had never even been a miniscule thought in her brain until it happened.

Footsteps behind her jolted her out of her thoughts, and she turned around, seeing both boys there, she turned back around and leaned on the railing watching a couple walk around the lake. She felt, more than heard, both boys join her by the railing. "I love the both of you, you know that, right?" The boys exchanged a look behind her. "And I know that the both of you love each other-"

"I don't-" "We don't-" Both boys cut in at the same time, flushing deeply and refusing to look at each other.

"I see the way the way you look at each other, there is no way you aren't in love. And while I may not be the best judge of love, there is no way you two aren't attracted to each other. Blaise, do you think that Draco's cute?" Hermione turned towards him with a hand on her hip.

"I...I mean….I… uh…." Draco looked up at him through his eyelashes, pure and unfiltered and Blaise could feel his heart melt. He cleared his throat. "Yes, Draco is insanely cute and absolutely adorable." Hermione smiled in joy and turned to ask Draco the same when he stepped around her and in front of Blaise. She took a step back and watched everything happen.

"You are bloody attractive and smart and an amazing quidditch player and I fell in love with you a long time ago Blaise." Draco held up his facade of bravery until the last statement, where he looked down at his shoes.

Blaise raised a shaky hand to cup Draco's face and Draco slowly raised his head to meet Blaise's dark eyes. "I love you too" His lips tentatively touched Draco's, and Draco moved his hand to the back of Blaise's neck. They seperated a few moments later, their foreheads resting against each other's. "I should've done that a long time ago."

Draco smiled, saying "You should've." Blaise smiled and kissed him again, both of them lost in each other and Hermione was content to wait. They had been waiting a long time for this, they had earned it.

After about five minutes, the boys came out of their reverie and remembered that there was another person there who was just laying down and watching the stars and trying to remember the names of the constellations. Both of them sat down and watched her for a minute before she decided to speak.

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but what if we had a poly relationship?" Seeing Draco and Blaise's confused expressions,so she elaborated. "We would all be in a relationship. I would go on dates with one or both of you at a time, you two would go on dates, we would all go on dates. It's just like a regular relationship, but with three of us instead of two."

Draco looked at both and them and interlaced his fingers with both of them, one hand for each person. He smiled and said, "I think that would be okay."


End file.
